Don't Look Back
by TheEvilTrafficCone
Summary: Two girls board titanic, escaping past lives and then they find romance with Jack D and Charlie Pace. But will they all make it out alive? Written by 16aqua and TheEvilTrafficCone. R & R summary sucks. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is being co written by TheEvilTrafficCone and 16aqua. TheEvilTrafficCone writes Lain's story, and 16aqua is writing Tracy's story, who you will meet next chapter.Feel free to ask any questions if ur confused. Just stick with us and hopefully u won't be too disappointed.**

**Disclaimer: we don't own Titanic, or anything else that is copy written in this story including Lost**

**Chapter 1: Lain**

Lain finished sweeping the floor and in cameher step father. He looked at her with disgust and asked, "Are you finished with that yet? The bedrooms need to be cleaned, and this inn needs to be clean by tonight! I'm expecting some important customers over who will be boarding the Titanic tomorrow."

She withheldher anger and grumbled, "I'll get it done."

Lain had been used to being stepped on all her life. When she was young, her father had died, and her mother had remarried her step father, Harrison. He had two older sons, who had been sent off to a wealthy trade company to become apprentices. Harrison prized his sons, and expected them to become affluent and prominent. Lain on the other hand, was treated like a second class citizen. She was expected to clean the inn and take care of the customers.

She finished sweeping and then got started on the other chores. She had moved recently to Queenstown, Ireland from London. Her mother was adamant about making Lain into a polite young lady, and she had been brought up to be suitable and ladylike.

Despite this, Lain had to still work like a slave when her mother was out of town visiting family and wealthy connections. Then, her step father would beat her and force her to work. He thought of her as lower than dirt, and that her only use was to serve him. Years of pent up rage and holding her tongue were now boiling in her blood, and she ached to get away. Years of never letting her true emmotions show and trying never to show weakness. It was important for her to stay strong. Lain realized that if she couldn't control the things around her, she could control herself and not let her step father win. That had kept her sane this far.

Lain looked out the window, at the freedom everyone else seemed to have in the busy streets. She wished she could getescpe from it all, just fly away. Maybe she could, she thought getting an idea in her head. Maybe she could finally escape. She looked out at the tall ship standing above all the houses. An idea formed in her mind.

Later that day, when the guests arrived, Lain greeted them and brought them to their rooms.

"Dinner will be served in the dinning room at six o'clock. The special for today is roasted ham and chicken soap."

They ignored her and started to unpack. One of them asked, "Excuse me; can you preheat the bath by eight o'clock girl? And bring me an extra pillow." One of the men asked.

"Anything else gentlemen?" She asked in the doorway, "Like if you need me to kiss up to your golden asses?" She said quietly to her self. She left the room and was met by her step father, "If I catch you doing that again, I will beat you so badly, you will never be able to walk again." He growled menacingly. He advanced toward her.

"Get away from me!" Lain spoke darkly.

"Why don't you go clean the kitchens and behave yourself." He ordered.

Lain glared back at him, and then left. She scrubbed the floor, and pitied herself. Ifshe left, he would have no one to do his dirty work, and ifshe left,she could liveher own life.She wouldn't have to put up with this shit. He thinks he's the ruler of everyone, a control freak.

"I can't take this anymore, I can't live like this." She declared. Quietly, she went up to the first class room that the guests were staying in. Lain put her ear up to the door, and listened to see if there was anyone inside. It was silent, so she carefully unlocked the door with the master key. Nobody was in the room.

"Perfect." She said to herself. Lain began to rummage through the belongings of the men. She spotted a suitcase and pried it open. Inside were some cloths and a wallet. She opened the wallet and took the money.

"This should get me pretty far."

Lain stuffed the money into her pocket and then returned downstairs. She snuck out the back door and walked into the town. She didn't look back.

**A/N: Ok TheEvilTrafficCone wrote this chapter and will write anything that has Lain in it. Next chapter u will meet Tracy, which is written by 16aqua. Please R & R our story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Indeed the first chapter was written by TheEvilTrafficCone and now its 16aqua's turn (that's me). I'm telling Tracy's tale so let me get started. Just so you know the chapters will switch from Lain to Tracy. We are still working out some things so no flames please.**

Tracy walked down the street and blew into her hands. It was cold tonight, very cold she thought to herself. Tracy walked into an Irish restaurant, and the smell of food filled the air.

Tracy sat down on one of the stools near the bar and placed her chin in her hands.

"What can I do you for miss?" The bartender asked.

"Anything that won't make me a drunk." She answered.

The bartender rolled his eyes and walked over to another group of people. Tracy pulled out a small journal and then a pen. She jotted down a few facts about the restaurant and then turned to leave.

A man, most likely poor from the looks of him, was chatting with another man.

"Got me a ticket to that big ol' ship Titanic for tomorrow." He was telling another person. "I'll be going to America first thing in the mornin'."

Tracy thought about it for a moment, and then an idea formed in her intelligent mind. Tracy's mother was a writer for the newspaper in Queenstown and her father was a doctor. Yeah…was. The pair of them had a horrible incident on their anniversary. It was a terrible car accident, and they never had a chance to write a will. Tracy was turned out into the cold when she was ten years old. Living on the streets for so long made her careless, reckless to be exact.

She would recite poetry on the streets to get a little cash to feed herself every night. Anyway, Tracy took a few clips out of her pocket and pinned her hair up. She pulled on a sailor hat, then went over to the coat rack and pulled on a few big men coats, and walked over to the men. She cleared her throat, so she sounded like a man.

"Excuse me sir. Did I hear you say something about the Titanic?" She said keeping her head down so he couldn't see her face.

The man looked up and smiled.

"Yep. Bought me a ticket onto that grand ol' ship. I'll be headin' to America in the mornin'." The man said waving his ticket in front of Tracy's face, as if he were bragging.

"Well that's mighty interesting. But…" Suddenly Tracy snatched the ticket from his hand and bolted out the door. She ran into an alley and turned left. She quickly pulled off all the coats and the hat and tossed them into a garbage can in the opposite alley. She stuffed the ticket into her pocket and lay down on the ground.

The man zoomed down the alley and came up to her.

"Miss? Have you seen a man wearing a bunch of coats come down here?" He asked her, looking furious.

Tracy put on her dramatic face and rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh…yes…he pushed me down and ran down that alley." She said, forcing tears to come out of her eyes.

"Thank you." He said and helped her up. Then he ran down the alley, cursing.

Once she was sure he was out of earshot, she began to laugh hysterically.

"Drunken men. Slow runners and completely gullible."

Tracy walked down the streets and stared at the ticket. Class three. That was for the poor people but it suited just fine for her.

"I'm going to America in the morning." She said to herself, smiling.

With that, she went to her alley and crawled into the abandoned warehouse through the window. She pulled off her coat and placed it around her, using in as a blanket. Soon she was sound asleep.

**A/N: Ok once again this chapter was written by 16aqua and the next one will be about Lain with TheEvilTrafficCone. This chapter was not meant to offend anyone! Please keep reading, it is a really awesome story!**

**Peace out!  
**

**-16aqua**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: TheEvilTrafficCone here. This chapter is short I know, but I thought I should end it where I did or else it would be too much info in chap. This is basically more about Lain and how she rolls. Thanks 4 the reviews too!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Titanic, but Lain and Tracy are our characters and belong to us. So don't get up in my grill. We don't own Lost**

**Chapter 3**

Lain awoke the next day, starving. She hadn't eaten since last afternoon, before she had left her father's inn. After her escape, she had found a place to sleep in, an abandoned textile factory. It smelled musty, it was cold, and uncomfortable, but Lain was just relieved to be away from the suffocating presence of her step father.

She gradually woke herself up and brushed her long dark blonde hair. She was tall for her age and slim. Even though Lain had grown up in a wealthy family, she definitely did not act like it. Moreover, she tried to assert her independence from that lifestyle because she despised it so much.

Lain put on a black sweater and wore a patterned skirt that she had bought with the money she had stolen yesterday. She hastily recounted it to make sure it was all still there and then divided it up and placed some in her pockets and her shoes.

The girl left the factory soon after and wandered into a bar. Inside, there were many men drinking, gamboling, and fighting. Some stared at her, thinking it was odd to see a seventeen year old girl in there alone. Lain, although, knew why she was there.

She sat down and pulled up a stool, she spotted a drunken rangy man with red hair and a short beard. He was barely able to stand up. He looked like a suitable candidate.

"Hey sir, do you know what that ship is doing there." Lain asked, questioning about the Titanic which was getting ready to sail that day.

"That ship? That, young lady, is the Titanic." He answered.

"Is that so? Why, are you perhaps boarding it?"

"Got me a ticket yes."

"How much do you want for it?" Lain asked getting to the point.

"Huh? It's not for sale." He replied confused.

"I'll give you twice as much as you paid for it." Lain offered.

"I'll be keeping it missy."

Lain took some of the money out of her pocket and laid it on the table. The man's eyes bulged.

"How bout' I let you hold onto this for an hour and you can come back and I'll give you the rest." She showed him some more of the money.

The man looked uncertain and then finally said, "If you give me this money, how do you know I won't just run off with it?"

"Hmm, that's a good point. Maybe I should reconsider." Lain reached out to take the money back.

"Wait!" The man spoke, "Ok, I'll take the money, and be back in an hour to get the rest."

"So do we have a deal?" Lain asked, holding out her hand. The man agreed and shook her hand.

He left the bar soon after and Lain ordered a drink. She took out the money in her shoe and smiled. At first, she had been furious to find out that some of the money had been counterfeit, but she had discovered a way to work around that little problem. Lain had simply given the man the real money, knowing that his own greed would bring him back exactly one hour later to reclaim the rest. Then, she would hand him the fake currency and pay very little for the ticket.

After finishing her second beer, her subject returned looking pleased.

"Well, turns out this money checks out. Al'ight, here's the ticket." He held it out expectantly.

"I'm not so sure." Lain said uncertainly, "Maybe I should just buy a ticket myself. I could get a better deal."

"What! _We_ had a deal." The man exclaimed, then got control of himself, "Ok, ok, I'll give you the ticket for ten shillings less, do we have an agreement?"

"Well if you put it that way….Here's the rest of the money." Lain handed the man it, completing the transaction.

"Pleasure dong business with ya sir." Lain got up and left the bar quickly. She was lost in the crowd before the man could figure out that she had just conned him.

**A/N: If any of you recognized that con, it was pulled off by Sawyer on Lost. Thought it would be interesting to put that in. Next chap will be written by 16aqua. Chinchillas r friends not furs!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so here's my part talking a bit more about Tracy. Also I put up a lost fanfic and no one has reviewed it so if you had a chance would you please look at it? Same goes with TheEvilTrafficCone's story, which is another Titanic one. Thanks!**

The sun crept in through a window, waking Tracy up. She yawned wide and stretched out her body. She pulled on her coat and checked to make sure her ticket was still in her pocket. She walked outside and saw the beautiful Titanic in the dock, loading up the rich people.

"I'll get some breakfast, then go and get on." She said to herself.

Tracy walked among the buildings until she stopped at George's pub. She pushed open the door and was met by the warm smell of breakfast. Tracy sat down at a booth and George came up.

"Hello Tracy! Haven't seen you around for awhile!" He greeted her warmly.

"Hey George! You think I can have some breakfast?" She smiled.

"Of course you can! Pancakes and eggs coming right up." He grinned.

George disappeared through a doorway. Tracy fiddled with the salt and pepper shakers, remembering certain things about George. Ever since her parents died, he had given her food and made sure she was ok. That was back when she was ten and he was twenty. Now she was seventeen and he was twenty seven, yet he was still the same friendly man she had always known.

George came back out a few minutes later. He placed the hot food in front of her and slid into the booth with her.

"So what's been up with you?" He asked as she smeared butter on her pancakes.

"I'm leaving on the Titanic. I 'bought' a ticket with money I saved up." She lied, although not sure why she was lying to him.

George fixed his green eyes on her and frowned.

"I'm gonna miss you." He said.

Tracy swallowed and smiled at him.

"I'm gonna miss you too. You've taken care of me ever since my parents died."

George ran a hand through his brown hair. Tracy had brown hair, just like him, except she had chocolate colored eyes which he always complimented her on.

Tracy finished up eating and stood up.

"Be safe." He said walking her to the door.

"I will." She gave him a handshake and exited the restaurant.

Tracy went back to the abandoned warehouse and packed up a few of her belongings in a duffel bag. A few clothes, some money, and a few apples.

But the one thing she placed in carefully was a family portrait. Her dad and mom were holding her hands, all smiling at the camera. Tracy blew dust off the picture and cautiously placed it in her bag.

Tracy ran outside and up to the ramp to the ship. A guard stopped her at the door.

"Excuse me miss, have you gone through inspection?" The guard asked.

"Yeah…twice." She answered handing him her ticket.

The guard took her hand and helped her on board. Tracy walked through the hallways, looking for her bedroom. People were crowded about, talking to loved ones or friends for that matter. She mainly ignored them.

Tracy had never felt love or compassion. She barely remembered her parents, which didn't provide enough love, but she managed.

When she finally found her bedroom, it was completely empty. She climbed up on one of the top bunks. She pulled out her picture and flopped down on her pillow. She began to sing softly, a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her.

"_Come Josephine, my flying machine, going up she goes, up she goes. Balance yourself like a bird on a beam in the air she goes, there she goes."_

It was a very relaxing tune, one that was as calm as the ocean. She gently put the picture back in her duffel bag and lay back down on the pillow.

"America here I come."

**A/N: I know this chapter was short but I can't make it too long or everything will get confusing. Anyways next is TheEvilTrafficCone's chapter with Lain. R&R!**

**-16aqua**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Written by TheEvilTrafficCone. Damn, it was annoying changing this whole chapter to third person after I wrote it in first. Hope you enjoy it, no sarcasm intended.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Titanic or Lost :)**

**Chapter 5**

Lain handed her ticket to the man at the ramp. He asked her a few questions and then let her onto the grandest ship in the world. She stepped on already feeling like she had left her troubles. She was not turning back. Her room was located at the rear of the Titanic right under the third class smoking room, one of the crew had told her. Room 298. Swinging her sack of clothes and supplies over her shoulder, Lain set about finding her room.

Lain stopped at the door and paused before she entered. She wondered what it would look like inside, and who she would be staying with. Lain pushed open the door and saw four bunk beds lining the wall. It was a tight little quarter with not much space to move around in. This would be her home for the next week.

The room was empty; some luggage had already been placed by a bunk. Lain wondered whose it was. She quickly unpacked and then went to explore the vessel. She had about an hour before the Titanic left the port. Still enough time to change her mind. Lain worried about what she was getting herself into. Was this really such a good idea to be going to a far off country with barely any money and no one there?

Lain stood on deck leaning over the railing as many other immigrants did. She watched as more people flooded the ship, carrying much luggage and clothing. Two men were running through the streets, barely making it onboard before the ship left the docks.

Lain could here the powerful engines starting and the ship's turbines slowly began to churn the water. Titanic was moving. Passengers were waving goodbye and everyone's hearts were filled with a sense of adventure and new beginning. Lain waved at some random people who were on the docks.

As the people on the docks disappeared, the passengers gradually dispersed. Lain decided to go walk around and spend some time in the third class smoking room. As she entered she was engulfed in the sound of music and laughter. The room was dimly lit, and the air was filled with smoke. Lain looked around and spotted a group of men playing poker. She approached and took a seat at the table.

They looked at her questioningly and one of them asked," Miss do you intend to play with the big boys? This isn't a game of old maid."

She put in the ante and said, "Hand me some cards."

Lain looked at the hand she had been dealt. It wasn't too bad. She had a jack, a king, and an ace that she was going to keep. During this, the pot was growing continuously. No one was backing down; they all expected her to be an easy win.

"Lass, you wanna call?" One man asked with whiskey on his breath.

"It's amazing that you could be drunk already even before we've been on this ship for ten minutes. Actually, I'll raise you."

Lain drew two more cards and realized that she had what she needed to win. Keeping her face as emotionless as possible, Lain bet one last time and then waited. The man across the table had gone all out, and as a last resort, put in his guitar. He had long blonde hair and a scruffy beard. He looked no older that twenty.

"Show em'"

She laid down her straight and looked at the other hands. Lain had beaten them all.

"Too bad for you." She said in a sorry voice, grabbing the crumpled money on the table and looked at the guitar. The man was biting his lip as she took it, and he had a longing look in his eyes.

"Here you can keep your guitar. I don't know how to play anyway." She told him.

"Thanks." He looked up at her, "I'm Charlie, Charlie Pace."

"I'm Lain Jenkins."

"Thank you Lain, my mother gave me this guitar before she passed away. It means a lot to me."

"So why are you traveling onboard the Titanic?" Lain questioned.

"Well," he responded, "I guess I'm looking for a fresh start. See, my dad wanted me to follow the family trade and become a butcher, but I hate it. I don't want to be like him, working all day, covered in blood and smelling like death. I can't live like that."

"I know how it is. To feel like everyone wants you to be like something your not. And not being able to choose your own destiny. My parents owned an inn, and they were all into forcing me to do whatever they wanted. I had no freedom there. That's why I left the first chance I got."

"It'll be great when we get to America, having total freedom there. I could play my guitar for people and get paid for it."

"Yeah and I was hoping I could sell some of my stories in America." She explained thinking about the short narratives she wrote.

Charlie and Lain walked around and talked about their lives. It was starting to get late when Charlie asked, "Maybe I could see you later at the party?"

"What party?" Lain asked confused.

"Oh, you've gotta come. It's so much fun. Every night, there's a party for the third class."

"Okay I'll be there. What time?"

"How about nine? I'll meet you in the dining room."

"That sounds great." Lain waved goodbye to Charlie and then headed back to her room. She couldn't wait to see him tonight. At least now she had a friend to talk to on this voyage.

**A/N: Cool, next six chapters are completed. We will eventually get to the sinking even if it takes awhile, for all of u who are impatient like me. Chinchillas are friends not furs!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok so here's my chapter on Tracy again. Hope ya like it!**

Tracy had missed the pull away from the dock and she was a bit disappointed. She could vision George at the dock waving at the people on the ship, hoping to get a glimpse of her. She climbed off the top bunk and placed her pack under her pillow.

Tracy opened the door and looked down the hallway. A man was running and a few other men were chasing after him, vicious looks on their faces. The man who was being chased had sandy hair, cut off just about his ears and he was rather tall. As the man being chased ran by her room on the corner, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room, closing the door behind them.

He panted and leaned against the door.

"I know how you feel; just the other night some guy was chasing me." Tracy said pressing her ear against the door making sure the men had gone.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me though." He said.

"Not a problem. I'm Tracy Kash." She said and stuck out her hand to shake.

"Jack Dawson." He replied shaking it.

Tracy opened the door and they walked out together. They walked to the top decks and shared a bit about each others lives.

"Well I'm an artist, working my way from place to place. I do portraits for ten cents each." Jack explained gesturing to his sketch book.

Tracy sat down in one of the lounge chairs.

"May I?" She asked.

He sat down in the chair next to her and handed her the book. Tracy looked at the magnificent sketches drawn from life with some charcoal. The images were detailed in every way, showing each part of the person.

"These are brilliant." Tracy said turning a few more pages.

Jack smiled and Tracy handed him back the book.

"Well what about you?" He asked.

"I write poetry to earn a little cash for myself. My mother was a writer for the newspaper and my father was a doctor. They died on an anniversary trip a couple years back. I like to take details of little places I visit." She responded pulling out her journal.

Jack took the journal from her hands and opened it up.

"Wow! You have details about everything you've seen in these places. Exquisite."

Tracy smiled and tucked the journal back into her coat pocket. The sun was slowly beginning to set and you could see tiny stars already filling the orange sky.

"Oh! I love stargazing!" She said brightly.

"Do you now? That's always good for some fun." Jack agreed.

As they walked further toward the back of the ship, some of the men that had been chasing Jack reappeared. Most of them were rich, dressed up in fancy tops and suits which Tracy found rather revolting.

"I was walking around the rich section and met up with a few men who said they didn't understand why poor people were allowed onto a rich ship so I got a little ticked off and told them to go to hell."

The men spotted Jack and he took Tracy's hands.

"Lovely to meet you, so sorry I gotta go." He said and took off, the men following him.

There was no way she was gonna stand there and watch them so Tracy chased the group and got in front of the men who were chasing Jack.

"Ok break it up, break it up, party's over. Go on back to your rich lives." Tracy said calmly, but firmly.

"Get out of the way miss." One man said.

He had black hair and it was cut in a weird fashion. One stray end hung on the side of his face. Brown eyes made him look even worse.

"Well sir, don't you…?" Tracy began.

"Mr. Hockley." The man cut her off. "Cal Hockley."

"Mr. Hockley." She spat. "Don't you and your men have something better to do?"

Cal cursed and then turned away, the rest of the men following him like little dogs. Tracy put her arms down and looked for Jack, but he had gone.

She put her head in her hand and sighed.

"Every time I meet a decent guy he vanishes."

Maybe I'll see him again tonight, after all, we were going to go stargazing, Tracy thought to herself.

**A/N: OK so there was a bit of excitement in this chapter. PLEASE WE NEED MORE REVIEWERS! But thanks to all those who have been reviewing. The two of us really, really appreciate it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yeah so we traded off for this chapter. It is when they finally meet each other. Yes! Mr. Salty! lol inside joke. Thanks 4 the reviews!**

**Chapter 7**

Lain finished eating her dinner in the third class dining room and then waited for Charlie. She spotted him as he entered and waved to him.

He came over to her and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah let's go party!"

They walked down the corridors and, Lain noticed that Charlie had on a nice pair of pants and a clean shirt. She was wearing a skirt and a black blouse.

Charlie led the way into the room, where several people were dancing and playing music. Some men were arm wrestling, while drinking lots of beers.

They danced to the lively music and Charlie took his guitar and stood up by the men, strumming his guitar to the sound of the lively music.

Around the corner, Tracy walked into the room and leaned against the door frame, staring at the people dancing. She suddenly spotted Jack out of the corner of her eye and immediately went up to him.

She tapped his shoulder and he spun around to face her.

"About time you came!" He said over the noise.

"I had a funny feeling you'd be in here." She said back laughing.

Jack took her hands and led her toward the center stage. A new song was just beginning to play.

"We've got to get closer, like this." He said pulling her towards him.

Soon they were jumping around like maniacs and Tracy had to take a break. She sat down at a table, with another girl. She was around the same age, pretty with long blond hair, tall, with sparkling green eyes.

"Who's your date?" Tracy asked the girl.

The girl pointed to a man, British by the looks of him, strumming his guitar with the band.

"I'm Tracy Kash." Tracy said sticking out her hand to shake.

"I'm Lain Jenkins." Lain replied shaking it.

Charlie came up and introduced himself to Tracy. Jack came up and said his introductions. The men shook and the ladies shook and they all stood up to dance.

Lain and Charlie started dancing to a fast beat with Jack and Tracy nearby laughing hysterically. After that song, they joined hands with a bunch of other people and started swinging around the room like a human chain.

Lain was having an extremely fun time. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or the party, but she felt like she had left her old life and was in a different world. She held tightly onto Charlie's arms as they danced around the whole room.

About an hour later Charlie walked up to one of the tables and took a few drinks off the table.

"Hey man! We were drinking those!" A man said and stood up to Charlie.

"Well I don't have any cash on me, and my lady needs a drink." Charlie replied standing on his tip toes to reach the same height as the other man.

"Give them back!" The man ordered.

"Ok fine." Charlie replied and dumped the drink all over the man.

Lain walked up at that moment.

"What the hell just happened?" She demanded.

The man pushed her to the side and punched Charlie in the face. He pinned Charlie on the ground, and Lain jumped on top of him. Tracy, who had a bit too much to drink, joined the fight as well.

Jack came up a few moments later, completely oblivious to the whole incident. Lain pummeled on the man's back until he finally rolled off of Charlie. Charlie took Lain's hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Come on let's go." He said.

Jack finally seemed to realize what had happened and he pulled Tracy up.

"Come on, Lain and Charlie left." Jack explained.

Tracy giggled in a drunken mood and allowed Jack to somewhat pull her out the door. When they reached the doorway, Jack accidentally smacked into the wall.

"Shit!"

"Lain wait!" Tracy called and ran down the hallway.

Lain turned and pulled Charlie to a halt.

"How about we meet up for lunch tomorrow?" Tracy suggested.

Lain smiled and nodded, exhausted.

"That's a good idea. We'll see you then." She said and walked away with Charlie.

Jack caught up with Tracy a few moments later and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on let's go back to the party." He said pulling her towards the door.

"Ok Jack, whatever you say."

**A/N: Ok so this chapter was written by the two of us, so if anything was confusing please don't hesitate to ask. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Remember this was written by two people so it is a bit difficult!**

**-16aqua & TheEvilTrafficCone Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day was clear and sunny. So far the Titanic was making great time without any problems. Lain had spent her morning sleeping off her hangover. Her head was still buzzing with noise when she got out of her tiny bunk bed. Actually it was more like she fell off the top bunk.

"Damn it!"

As she got herself together, Charlie knocked on the door. She answered it.

"Hey, can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah, hey how are you?" Lain asked.

"Okay, I wanted to apologize for starting that bar fight last night."

"It's all right." She replied holding her head.

"No seriously, I feel bad about having to leave early. Are you okay?"

"Just tired." She answered, "I guess we should get going."

They left to meet Tracy and Jack for lunch. Lain glanced around the dining hall and saw them sitting at an empty table.

"Hey Tracy," Lain called.

She looked up and waved.

"What's for lunch?" Charlie asked.

"Sandwiches," Jack replied stuffing his face, "And it's free!"

"What! Free food!" Charlie raced over along with Jack to get some. Lain sat down next to Tracy and they started talking. Tracy spoke told Lain about how she had gotten onboard the Titanic, and how she had tricked some idiot and stole his ticket.

"Really, I conned a guy into giving me his. Men are so stupid."

"Yep, but look where we are because of it. They underestimate us." Tracy added as Jack and Charlie sat down with their plates loaded.

"Thanks for having so much confidence in us." Jack spoke his mouth stuffed with food

"Jack! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Tracy said shrilly throwing her napkin at him imitating a rich person.

Lain and Charlie laughed as Jack closed his eyes and gently patted his mouth dry. They were in the lunch room for a long time, laughing and sharing stories until the waiter came up and insisted they leave so they could begin to set up for dinner.

"Fine then we'll go." Tracy said getting up.

She placed the money for lunch on the table, and gave a two cent tip. The four of them debated on what they wanted to do for the rest of the day.

"Well there's another party tonight. We should go." Jack suggested.

Charlie looked questioningly at Lain but she smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Heck yeah! Let's party till we drop!" Tracy exclaimed.

Jack laughed and smacked her back in a playful fashion.

"Hey! The party is going to start in two hours. We have to figure something out to do for the remainder of the time."

"Why don't we listen to that science fiction station on the radio?" Charlie suggested.

Tracy made a face of disgust.

"Most of that stuff ain't real." She replied.

Lain made her voice his and lifted her nose up to imitate a rich person, "Shall we go to the first class ballroom and have some tea?"

"Indubitably." Jack responded.

"Hey we _could_ sneak in. If we barrowed some cloths." Charlie suggested. An evil grin growing on his face.

"Yeah, I bet me and Tracy could last way longer in the rich section than you two." Lain added.

"Okay, you're on." Jack said competitively.

"Winner is the last person to get kicked out. After that, we'll go to the party." Tracy explained, "So you two had better start getting ready, cause they'd let a dog in before you guys." She smiled at them and then her and Lain left.

Charlie turned to Jack, "Yeah, do you have any idea what we got ourselves into?"

Jack replied, "How hard could it be?"

**A/N: Okay so the fun begins! I don't know what else to add so Aqua should write something.   :3 :P :E **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok so here's our next chapter. Alabelle: Sorry about that!**

**Chapter 9**

Lain and Tracy crept into the rich section and peeked around a door.

"Ok so I calculated in my head that the guards switch posts every twenty minutes or so and a new one doesn't come until thirty seconds later, leaving a certain set of doors free." Lain whispered to Tracy.

"And this will be when?" Tracy asked.

"Right…now!"

Just like magic the man at the door walked away with several other men.

"Ok let's go!" Tracy said rolling on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lain asked.

Tracy suddenly got up and slid down the banister of the marble staircase.

"Come on!"

Lain followed what Tracy did and they went to look for some clothes. As they searched the hallways, Lain accidentally bumped into a plump woman, but she didn't screech at them.

"You should be more careful missy. What are you doing in this section anyways?" The woman asked.

"Uhh…umm…we…uhh…"Lain stammered.

"We were hoping to join the rich for some dinner, but sadly our luggage was lost when we boarded this ship, and these were all we could find." Tracy explained, gesturing to her clothes.

"Oh I see…well let's see if we can do something about that. I'm Margaret, but most people call me Molly."

"Nice to meet you Molly. I'm Tracy and this is my friend Lain." Tracy said sticking out her hand to shake.

"Yes nice to meet you." Lain replied, shaking Molly's hand as well.

"Now let's go get you two some nice clothes so you can join us for dinner."

"Actually we will be dining with some fine gentlemen we met aboard the ship if that's all right with you ma'am." Lain added.

"Of course it is darling. Just remember that you owe me a dinner for this." Molly smiled.

"Yes Molly."

As Molly led the way to her room, the two girls tried to hold back their laughter. Molly seemed like a nice woman, but they couldn't believe she fell for Tracy's clearly made up story.

Molly opened the door to her room and pulled out some clothing for Tracy and Lain to wear. The two girls dressed in another room and gave each other a high five knowing they would beat the guys.

Tracy had a long blue dress with a short coat wrapped over her shoulders. Lain had a black one with some white gloves and a scarf.

"You two look magnificent!" Molly exclaimed when they walked out.

"Thank you so much Molly. We owe you a dinner!" Lain thanked her.

With that, the two waited at the entrance to the dinner hall for their men.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Meanwhile Jack and Charlie were also looking for something snazzy to wear. Charlie remembered he had packed a suit just in case (who knew Charlie even OWNED a suit) and now they just needed to find one for Jack.

"God I think the girls might actually win." Charlie muttered as they walked through the rich section.

"Don't say that! Come on there's got to be something I can use." Jack ordered.

One of the balconies had a hat and coat hanging off the edge. Jack smirked and slipped the two things on. He slicked his hair back and buttoned up the jacket. The jacket was long enough to cover his whole body so he left the hat.

"Let's go meet our ladies." Charlie said.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

"Here they come! Oh, looking snazzy." Tracy whispered to Lain.

Charlie and Jack tried not to gape at the two girls who were waiting for them. Charlie approached, took Lain's hand, and kissed it, just like a gentleman should. Tracy laughed when Jack mimicked Charlie's gesture.

Lain and Tracy took their arms and were steered into the dinner hall. Immediately they were seated at a table. Tracy glanced over and saw Molly smile and wave at her, so she did the same.

"What do you think the odds are?" Lain asked Tracy.

"I think Jack goes out first, then Charlie, then me, and finally you." Tracy whispered back.

Lain tucked her napkin in her lap and Tracy followed her lead. Lain had some experience with this kind of lifestyle, and she thought it very ironic that the manners she had learned would come in handy. Waiters came by and started spilling food onto their plates.

"Oh it all looks so good, I wonder where to start." Tracy said sarcastically.

Jack laughed and leaned back in his chair. When one of the waiters gave him a warning glare, he pushed it back down.

"Well now we have our bets. First one to go buys the drinks at the p-a-r-t-y!" Tracy exclaimed.

Dinner was going well for awhile until Jack stood up to go to the restroom and knocked over a waiter who spilled a bowl of caviar on a young woman with red hair and green eyes.

"Cal! That man spilled caviar on me!" The woman exclaimed.

"Calm down Rose I'll take care of it." Cal replied.

"Umm…nice seeing you all. Meet you at the party, okay? I gotta run!" Jack said and bolted out the door and lightning speed.

Lain and Tracy burst out laughing and the woman named Rose stormed out of the dinner hall with Cal at her heels.

"One down three to go." Charlie said.

They talked a bit and Charlie seemed anxious to leave. Charlie looked mischievously at the table across from ours.

"Hey watch this." He said and grabbed a spoon and put one of his peas in it.

"Oh come on Charlie, they'll see you." Lain scoffed.

"But it'll be pretty funny." He grinned.

"If you want to lose." Tracy said nonchalantly.

Charlie launched the pea and it flew across the dining room. The projectile made contact and landed in a grey haired man's soup. He let out an outrage as It splashed on his suit.

"We'll I'll see you at the party." Charlie smiled and then left hurriedly.

"Shall we go to the party?" Lain asked standing up.

"Probably. Those people are giving us some nasty looks." Tracy said and led Lain out of the room.

"I think our work here is done." Lain said conclusively and the two young women left the rich section.

**A/N: Ok so next chapter will be put up about the party! Later.**

**-16aqua and TheEvilTrafficCone out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! We'd really like to get some more though! Sorry about the confusion, writing with two people can sometimes cause the story to have clashing details. We're working hard to try to fix that.**

**Chapter 10**

Tracy and Lain met up with Charlie and Jack at the real party below the decks of the Titanic in the smoky, loud, and drunken room.

"Jack." Tracy called, "You got them drinks for us?"

"Yeah I like mine cold." Lain said taking a mug Charlie was holding.

"Yeah, that's right treat me like a bus boy now." Jack came over with some more alcohol.

"Sorry, but you lost the bet." Tracy yelled above the thumping rhythm of the music.

"Come on." Lain grabbed Tracy's hand and they began to dance around the room with the others.

They were covered in sweat when they got back to the table, all were laughing and having a good time.

"Come on Tracy." Jack said, pulling her up with Tracy protesting, saying she was too tired.

Tracy put her hands on his shoulders and Jack around her waist. Tracy looked into Jack's green eyes and he smiled. She rested her head on his warm chest and felt safe for once. It calmed her. Tracy realized that she had forgotten what it felt like to be calm, it felt like a weight had been lifted from her and she breathed in a sigh of relief.

When the song finished, they returned to find Charlie and Lain caught up in a poker game.

"Are you sure you wanna play me again?" Lain asked mockingly.

"Bloody hell, I need my money back. I'm running out of drink money." Charlie replied and shuffled the deck.

Tracy and Jack sat down and watched the two play. Lain ended up clearing the table four out of the five games.

"Terrific."

"Well, at least you've still got your health." Tracy remarked.

"Here you can have your money back, _or_ you can have a kiss?" Lain compromised.

"I don't know could I have the kiss and take a rain check on the money later?" Charlie asked.

Lain kissed him on the lips and ran her hand through his hair, "No refunds."

All of them went back out to dance and had an entertaining time. Finally, thehours started to slip by, and the four decided to leave. Tracy and Jack went one way, while Charlie and Lain went the opposite. They said goodbye and promised to meet up the next day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Charlie and Lain walked out into the cold night.

"So where did you get that dress from?" Charlie asked inquisitively.

"Oh, a woman named Molly gave me and Tracy a dress. Tracy told her that our stuff had gotten lost on the ship. Molly said we owed her a dinner."

"Are you gonna go?"

"I guess. It would be rude not to."

The couple arrived at Lain's room.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Charlie said goodbye and then kissed her.

Lain walked into her room and flopped onto her bed, exhausted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jack opened Tracy's bedroom door for her. The room was empty, most of the people were most likely out partying still.

"Well I had a great time. Thanks Jack." Tracy said shyly.

"Me too. So we'll probably meet up tomorrow right?" Jack asked leaning on the door frame.

"Of course we will." Tracy replied softly.

One second they were staring at each other, the next they were kissing. Tracy broke the kiss and whispered to the floor;

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes you will." Jack replied and disappeared down the hallway.

Tracy watched him go then gently shut the door. She felt light on her toes and crawled into her bed. Without undressing, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Ok We'll get to the sinking soon. Then the story will get a lot more interesting. Keep reviewing and review 16aqua's stuff too. Hopefully the switching from different characters won't get too confusing.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is mushy cause there's so much lovey dovey stuff in it. It's better that Aqua writes about that stuff cuz I can never think ofanything to put in to make it right. But mostly this chap was written by both of us.**

**Chapter 11**

The following morning Tracy got up out of bed earlier than usual. She felt light on her toes, like nothing in her world could go wrong. She dressed and went into the diner to have a good hardy breakfast. She was still overwhelmed from the previous night's events and wanted to keep the feeling for as long as possible.

Meanwhile Lain was feeling the same way as Tracy. She felt a strong compassion for the man she had played poker with, he was a sweet and sensitive man who cared about her feelings and respected her choices.

Lain stretched her arms and legs and slowly climbed down from the top bunk of her bed.

"I wonder where I'll meet Charlie today." She asked herself.

Once she was dressed she walked out of her room and went to check the time on the nearest clock. The clock read 11 AM.

"Maybe Tracy is at lunch."

Lain walked down the magnificent hallways and entered the dining hall. There was no sign of Tracy or Jack, but Charlie was seated at a table, his head in his hands and his elbows propped up on the table. Lain approached the table and sat down, touching Charlie's hand to indicate that she was there.

"Lain…" He said looking up, his voice trailed off.

"Hey Charlie, what's wrong?" She asked, noticing his bloodshot eyes.

He looked confused so Lain pointed to her eyes and Charlie picked up a spoon looking at his reflection. He quickly splashed some cold water on his eyes and turned back to her.

"Nothing I'm fine."

Lain gave him an awkward look. Charlie sighed and put his head back in his hands. He stayed that way for several moments, and Lain waited patiently for him to say something. Finally he said;

"Lain…there's something I have to tell you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tracy sat on the railing of the Titanic, combing her hair as the wind constantly pushed it back only messing it up with every comb. She couldn't seem to find Jack anywhere and felt that he might have abandoned her, found some other woman who was much more interesting than her.

"Oh Jack…come back." She murmured.

"I didn't go anywhere, so how can I come back?" Came the voice Tracy was overjoyed to hear.

Tracy turned and Jack pulled her into his arms. She laid her head on his shoulders, completely overwhelmed.

"I've been looking for you all day." She told him.

"I think we passed each other up a few times, for I have been looking for you too."

They walked around the deck of the ship, hand in hand. Jack said screw the elevator and they went to the stairwell, sliding down the banister to the bottom floor. Somehow they made their way to the cargo hold and Jack spotted an automobile.

"Check this out!" He breathed.

He walked over to the door and held it open for her. Tracy climbed into the backseat and pulled open the window for the driver's seat.

"Get back here." Tracy whispered grabbing Jack's arms and pulling him into the backseat with her.

They kissed some more and before they knew it both of them were making love. The windows became steamed up but it was the most romantic moment of her life. After a few moments they stopped for a breath.

"Whoever bought this automobile is going to be one pissed off owner." Tracy whispered pulling Jack closer to her.

He laughed quietly and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, we've got to leave." Tracy said pulling on her clothes.

Jack sighed and then smiled pulling on his clothes. They raced to the top decks, darkness had overcome the entire sky.

"I love you." Jack whispered to her.

"I love you too." Tracy answered happily.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Charlie had confessed his heart and soul to Lain.

"Lain I love you so much. You're the most beautiful, stunning, amazing woman I've ever met." He said once they had left the dining hall and were at Lain's bedroom door.

"Charlie, I…" But she couldn't find herself to say anything, she was too choked up. Lain never expected to feel this way about someone before, but at that moment, she new she felt the same way.

"Charlie, I love you too." And her eyes showed it intensely with emotion.

"Come on, I have something to show you." Charlie led her up on deck. It was the middle of the day and the sun shown billions of miles above. Charlie took her over to the front of the ocean liner.

"Here close your eyes." He whispered, Lain obeyed and Charlie gripped her arms. He directed her up onto the railing of the ship and then asked, "Lain, do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Open your eyes."

Lain opened them and saw an expense of blue sea stretched out in front of her. It was beautiful and made her feel like she was flying. Lain told Charlie so. He stood up there with her and they gazed out at the open sea.

They returned to the deck and talked for awhile. From behind, a man approached them. He was wearing an expensive suit and had dark brown hair.

"Pardon me sir." He spoke, "But I was wondering if you could help me for one second."

"Uh, yeah of course." Charlie replied, looking confused.

"My name is Cal," he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Charlie and this is Lain." He gestured toward her.

Cal directed Charlie over to the side of the railing and began talking to him. Charlie gave a confused glance back atLain, and she waited for them to get done. Lain over heard Cal say something about paying Charlie to help him transport some luggage. Charlie shrugged and said he would. Cal left, and Charlie returned filling her on the details.

"He wanted me to help him and some other guys carry some furniture. He said he'd pay me for it."

"Well are you gonna do it?"

"I guess. Is that all right with you?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Lain asked getting irritated, "I just find it strange that a first class passenger would bother interrupting us when there are plenty of other people around here."

"I don't know." Charlie spoke he gazed off into the distance thinking, "That guy seemed a little...off." He replied after awhile.

"I don't care, just go help the man. I'll wait here." She told him.

Charlie left and Lain sat on the deck thinking. She didn't like that Cal man, he gave her the chills. Get a hold of yourself, she told herself. Why are you worrying?

Getting bored, Lain walked around the Ocean Liner looking around for something to do, which there wasn't. She kicked a lifeboat for no reason and limped back to where she was to meet Charlie.

Finally, she spotted him returning. He hurried over to her.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Damn people are after me. They think I took something, but I didn't."

Lain saw two men running through a throng of people and coming toward them.

"Okay," Lain took his hand, "Let's get outta here."

**A/N: So we are 11 chapters in and still not to the crash, but please review and stick with us. We want a lot of reviews! Animals are friends not furs!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yo this may be the last chap for awhile, aqua's grounded so we have to wait to post up the next chapter. Sorry! But thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Titanic but we own our characters so ha! I wish I could own Charlie, but sadly I haven't found and caught Dominic yet.**

**Chapter 12**

Tracy leaned against the railing outside waiting for Jack to come back. That man, Cal, had come back apologizing for chasing after him and offered Jack a job with helping Cal move his luggage.

Jack had been gone for at least two hours. Finally she saw him heading back towards her.

"Are you ok?" Tracy asked, noticing the panic stricken look across his face.

"S…some guys are after me. They said I stole something and found the jewelry under my pillow in my room! I didn't do it. You know I didn't!"

Tracy nodded, understanding the importance of the situation. Suddenly the men appeared outside, shouting angrily for Jack.

"Come on!" Tracy yelled grabbing Jack's arm.

They raced down the steps and into thewealthy area, shoving past all the people and trying to elude the angrycrew men. When they rounded a corner, Jack bumped into Cal causing Tracy to lose her balance.

"Well, well, well looks like we caught our gutter rat." Cal mocked brushing off his suit as if Jack was some deadly virus.

"I didn't do it!" Jack yelled.

A man came and put handcuffs on him and began to drag him down the hallway.

"Jack!" Tracy yelled about to run after him but only to be held in place by another crew member.

"Let me go! Jack! Jack!"

Soon Jack disappeared from view and the crew member turned to Cal.

"Leave her here. I'd like a word with her."

The guard let go of Tracy's arm and left her standing alone with Cal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile, Charlie and Lain were running on the deck of the Titanic trying to escape the two men after them who had morphed into five. They pushed their way through crowds of people turning and looking at them questioningly.

"Oh shit! Where are we goanna hide?" She asked Charlie who was in front of her. He darted into a door and took her hand.

"We're in the crew's quarters." He panted, "Should get somewhere below decks where they won't look."

Lain glanced around the dark musty room and spotted a directory of the ship tacked onto the wall. She went over to it and studied it.

"There are stairs down this hallway, "Lain said tracing her fingers over the map, "We can take this hallway down to the boiler rooms and then go from there."

A pound on the door interrupted them. The door was being smashed with an axe.

"Who the hell are these people?" Charlie asked.

They ran down the stairs and made there way through random hallways, rushing past blurred faces looking at them.

Into the boiler room they went sprinting past dirty men shoveling coal into furnaces. A worker called, "You're not supposed to be down here!"

They ignored the men and kept running down the corridors. They entered the first class rooms and went into an open one.

They caught their breath and then Lain asked, "So what was that all about?"

"Listen it's not my fault. I helped Cal and then he said that his jewelry was missing. I was the last one to leave and he just accused me of taking it. Bloody idiot. I should have never gone there."

Lain started laughing, "That was pretty fun you know. Racing through hallways trying to outsmart the crew."

Charlie stared at her intensely, "There is no other person I would rather be with than you." He smiled, and then saw as she looked away.

"That's sweat Charlie, I really want to trust you. It's just so hard because I'm the kinda person that doesn't want to give into my fears. I hate being like this, not showing any weakness."

"You can trust me." He looked her in the eyes, "I won't do anything to hurt you. I promise."

She pressed herself to him and they embraced. She really wanted to trust him and feel faithful to him always.

Lain looked at Charlie passionately and he held her against his chest. They had fallen onto the bed and in the excitement of the chase. Both felt infatuation for each other, and made love. Lain knew there was no other person she wanted to be with.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tracy stared at Cal, a menacing glare across both of their faces.

"So, now what to do with the gutter rat's girlfriend. I could send you down with him or I could take care of you myself."

"What's really gonna happen is me kicking your ass, and if I break a nail while doing it, then I'll really be pissed."

Cal stuck out his hand to smack her so she arched back her neck and spit right in his eye. Before he had time to react she had vanished down the hallway.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Charlie and Lain left the room and went back to the deck. It was about eleven during the night on the chilly Atlantic. They walked across the deck heading for the third class rooms, when suddenly the ship shuddered and a loud metal scrapping echoed throughout the open expanse of water.

The two turned around and saw a colossal eerily glowing wall of ice passing the ocean liner.

"Bloody hell." Charlie stammered.

"It's an iceberg." Lain said flatly.

The sheet of ice was so close, they could have reached out and touched it. It slowly passed, scraping against the hull. Pieces broke off and cluttered the deck. Titanic passed the iceberg and left it in the distance, Lain could still see the glowing whiteness of it.

A group of third class passengers were playing soccer with the chunks of ice and tossing them around. Part of the iceberg skidded over to Lain. She kicked it back to the men, and then they both joined in and got into a competitive soccer game. Lain and Charlie were both having a lot of fun when some crew broke up the game and yelled saying to get back to their rooms. Other ship attendants were running around the ship, commanding and ordering people around. One man approached Charlie and Lain and emphasized the importance of getting back to their rooms. The man literally pushed them down the stairs and told them to stay in their rooms.

The two were both laughing and talking as they went to their rooms when Cal came around the corner with two of the crew and commanded, "Arrest that man! He's the one who stole my jewelry!"

Without allowing Charlie to defend himself, the two burly looking men clasped a pair of handcuffs on Charlie's wrists, and pushed him to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lain cried, "What evidence is there against him."

"Eye witnesses, girl," Cal spoke angrily. Then he reached into Charlie's coat pocket and pulled out a gold necklace, "And it appears physical evidence." He smirked.

Charlie had a look of shock on his face, "I swear I didn't do it. Lain you believe me!"

Lain took a step back, "Charlie, did you do this?"

"No of course not! This sodden bastard framed me!" He calmed himself down, "Lain, I made a promise to you. I swore I would never hurt you. You have to trust me. These men are wrong."

Lain's heart throbbed as she looked at the man that she thought she knew get treated like a crook. They pushed him away, and Charlie strained his neck, trying to see Lain as he was taken away.

**A/N: It has begun….the sinking of the Titanic dundundunnnnnnnn :( so it may be awhile before we can update the story so be patient. I may have to write some of her parts. And that's why 16aqua isn't updating any of her stories, so pass the message along!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry about the incredibly loooonng wait, but we came back just as promised! And we are not dead! No more blabbering because we know you all have been impatiently waiting (or possibly patiently) for the next chapter so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Titanic! We do not own private jets either! **

**Chapter 13**

"Jack? Jack!" Tracy yelled as she ran down various hallways.

She ran into Mr. Andrews in the hallway.

"Mr. Andrews! A man was taken away, blond hair and green eyes where is he?" She demanded.

"What? You need to go into a life boat miss." He instructed.

"No! I will do this with or without your help."

He sighed and gave her a list of instructions. Tracy thanked him and raced onward. She ditched the elevator and slid down the banister to the second to last floor on the ship. The water was already about to her ankles.

"Jack! Jack?" Tracy called again unsure of which way she would go.

A man appeared on the opposite end of the hallway.

"Jack?" She questioned.

"No, come along miss we need to get to a life boat." The man told her.

"No. I need to find…" But she paused.

The man looked oddly familiar. He had short brown hair that curved in the back and a light brown mustache. He wore a dirty pair of overalls and carried an axe with him. Suddenly it dawned on her.

"You." She whispered and took a few steps back.

"What are you talking about…?" But he seemed to recognize her.

"I know you. You were the one who crashed into my parents. You were drunk that night." Tracy gasped backing up into a room without even realizing it.

"You got me in trouble with the police. I was in jail for years! Revenge is sweet." He said and shut the door to the room, trapping them both inside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lain walked briskly through the halls, full of rage. She couldn't believe Charlie had committed such a crime, yet the evidence pointed to him as the suspect. The ship gave yetanother shudder, and Lain grabbed the railing as she climbed up the stairs. There, she was met by a large group of people standing at a gate. They were third class passengers, and many of them were yelling and shaking the gate in frustration.

Lain walked up to a man holding a little girl's hand, she asked, "What's happening? Why aren't they letting us through?"

The man responded angrily, "Apparently us third class passengers aren't good enough to get onto the lifeboats. The crew won't let us through until all the first class gets onto them."

"What! They can't treat us like that! We deserve as much a chance as they do." Lain said disbelieving, "Is Titanic really gonna sink?"

The man lowered his voice so not to upset the child, "Down below, the water is already leaking in. Some hallways are completely impassable. It's only a matter of time…."

A panic rose up within Lain. Charlie was still down there. Even if he did commit the crime, he didn't deserve to drown. She raced back down the stairs and left the crowd behind her.

She ran back down to the hallway Charlie was dragged down and tried to find him from there. How the hell am I gonna find him she cried.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tracy covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming. The man who had killed her parent's years ago was now standing in front of her, getting ready to kill her.

"Why did you do it Leroy?" She questioned.

"Because your mother was always printing those false stories in her newspapers." Leroy answered.

"But they were true stories! You were drunk!"

"Bye bye Tracy." He hissed and swung the axe.

Tracy screamed and ducked, the axe made a swooshing noise as it flew over her head. Leroy began swinging the axe like a mad man trying to hit her any way possible.

"Jack help me!" Tracy screamed, and then wasn't really sure why she was calling for him.

Suddenly Leroy swung the axe into one of the windows and smashed it open. Water rushed in pushing her up against one of the walls.

"Jack!" She cried out again.

"Tracy?" Came a quiet response.

"Jack?"

"Tracy where are you?" Jack called back.

Leroy swung his axe and missed her head by a small inch.

"I'm at the executioner!" She replied running for the door.

Leroy chopped the door and busted a huge hole in it. She tried to climb out the door when he grabbed her foot. She spun around cracking him in the face with the other foot. He hit the opposite wall and blacked out. Tracy picked up the axe and ran down a corridor, the water up to her chest.

"I'm coming Jack!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lain ran down corridors so fast that they all seemed a blur and soon she had no idea where she was.

"Charlie!" She cried out in vain hoping to hear him. She was met by silence.

"Damn it Charlie! Am I gonna have to search this whole fricken ship to find you!"

Lain kept on looking and saw that at the end of the corridor, water was seeping in. The water was rushing in through the cracks in the door.

He better not be in that direction, Lain thought to herself.

"Will somebody bloody help me!" Came a loud cry from the darkness up ahead.

"Charlie!" Lain yelled out."

"Help! Help me!"

Lain rushed into the darkness and struggled into the rising water. The lights flickered ominously and then went out. The water was icy cold that forced all the air from her lungs.

Lain broke through a white washed door and saw Charlie handcuffed to a metal pole.

"Oh my God! Charlie, the ship's sinking!" Lain cried and hugged Charlie for comfort.

"It's gonna be okay Lain."

"What are you basing that off of?"

"I really don't know." Charlie laughed in a half crazy half worried voice.

"Where's the key?" Lain asked.

"With the guard."

"Where's he?"

"Gone."

"Thank you captain obvious." Lain commented, "We need to break the cuffs then."

"Get an axe." Charlie told Lain.

Lain left quickly and began to search for one, "I'll be right back." Then she ran back and kissed Charlie, "I'm sorry." She told him and then left.

She entered the quickly filling hallway and swam and ran through.

Lain ran up to the next floor and frantically asked panicking crew members if they had an axe. She ran up to a guard and asked. He pushed her aside, barely taking notice. Lain spotted his holster and grabbed the gun out of it.

"Hey!" The guard turned around and grabbed her arm.

"Please! I need it!" Lain cried.

The guard pushed her to the ground and tried to pry the gun from her hand. He was crushing her with his weight and Lain desperately tried to force him off, but he was just too strong. She could barely breath.

"Help!" She weakly yelled. Suddenly, a loud bang went off and the guard slumped on her. She had accidentally pulled the trigger and shot the man in the chest.

Lain pulled herself up from underneath him and stared at the corpse. What had she done? She had killed a human being, her equal. Lain was stunned. Her mind shut down and she backed up. Tears streamed down her face, what's happening? The doors seemed to be spinning around her.

Lain's feet collapsed underneath her and she put her head in her hands and cried.

**A/N: Wow a lot of drama in this chapter. We have chapter 14 written so there won't be a lot of waiting. Yeah! Soon we shall finish the story, but we have some major twists coming up and we think you will all be shocked…**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: We are so happy that you guys like our story so much. I really like this chapter. It's exciting and crazy, yeah crazy…..hahahahahahahaha!**

**Chapter 14**

Tracy pulled off her jacket and continued to make her way towards Jack. But the water was almost up to her neck and Jack had stopped shouting out.

"Jack! Come on answer!" She yelled kicking open the first door.

No one was inside so she moved to the next room and chopped at the door with her axe. But suddenly someone grabbed her shoulders and pushed her under the water. Concentrating on what she had to do, Tracy kicked Leroy in the stomach and then swung the axe blindly. He loosened up and she broke the surface.

The water was tinted with a red color and Leroy was nowhere to be seen.

"I killed him." She whispered.

"Help…" Came a faint cry from the door she was near.

"Hang on Jack!" Tracy replied and swung at the shut door with her axe.

The water was just barely over her head so she grabbed the pipe on the ceiling and drove the axe a second time into the door. There was a sound of shattering wood and Tracy swam in through the doorway.

The window was slightly shattered and Jack was standing on the horizontal pipe across the room, water going over his head. Tracy grabbed the cuffs on his hand and smashed them with the axe.

She took his arm and pulled him up to the surface so he could catch his breath.

"Are you ok?" She asked, her teeth chattering from the freezing water.

He nodded and took her other hand.

"Come on we need to get to the boats."

Tracy dropped the axe and the two of them swam back out through the doorway.

"Do you think Lain and Charlie are all right?" Tracy asked pulling herself through the doorway.

"I hope so." He answered.

They reached the staircase and began to climb up. Suddenly something grabbed Tracy's foot.

"Jack!" She screamed as she was dragged back below the surface.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lain picked herself up from the newly carpeted floor and took the gun lying on the floor and ran back to Charlie.

She burst through the door and saw Charlie was standing on top of a chair to keep from having to stand in the water. He had a panic stricken emotion on his face, "Thank God you're all right."

Lain held up the gun silently and had a blank expression on her face, Charlie looked concerned, "What's the matter?"

"Spread your hands," Lain commanded quietly. Charlie obeyed. Lain took careful aim and pulled the trigger. There was a familiar odd bang and a clang of metal. Charlie smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Lain, I thought I'd die down here. I…I can't swim" He told her.

"It's not far to go, and we'll be outa here quickly. You don't need to be constantly swimming to stay afloat." Lain briefed Charlie and tried to calm his fears. The water was almost to the top of the door now and they would have to swim under to get out.

Lain went first and dived under and resurfaced in the hallway. Charlie nervously did the same. They slowly made their way through the halls and struggled up the steps to where the water was only waist high.

The light eerily reflected off of the water slightly illuminating a dark object up ahead. As they drew near it, Lain realized with dread that it was the man she had killed. Fear jolted through her as she looked at his lifeless eyes. Blood darkly saturated his chest. He was coming back for her! Coming to kill her for what she had done.

Charlie saw Lain staring horrified at the floating body and reached out to grab her shoulders. She flung back, startled and backed up.

"Lain? What's wrong?" He asked confused, was she frightened from the body?

Lain felt alarmed and could see the guard moving toward her. "Lain," She heard the guard speaking to her, "What's wrong?" He asked in a sinister voice."

"Get away from me!" She yelled. Lain ran down the hall frightened. She heard footsteps and splashing following. She struggled, trying to flee and felt hands grab her.

"No! No!" She screamed in fear, "Get away!"

Charlie was surprised at how much of a panic she was in. Lain punched him in the mouth to try and get away.

"Lain! Lain! It's okay, it's me Charlie!" Charlie tried to keep Lain from running. He held her closely to and tried to calm her down, "It's me, Charlie." He said softly and looked into her green eyes.

Lain seemed to realize who it was and started sobbing, "I killed him." She cried and tightly held onto Charlie, "He's dead because of me!"

Charlie held her passionately and rubbed her back, "It's gonna be alright Lain."

"No, I killed an innocent man…..to get the gun. It just went off." She spoke,

remembering the horrible incident.

Charlie looked her in the eyes, "Lain, sometimes accidents happen. It's not your fault. People die. Sometimes it's best not to look back. Just go forward."

He guided her up through the floors, holding her hand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The water was even more frigid at the bottom of the water on the wooden floor and nearly took her breath away. Leroy had blood spewing out of a cut in his upper arm. Apparently if he was going down he was taking her down with him.

Tracy found it hard to fight back even though he was the injured one. She kicked her foot in a vain attempt to break free but he held on to her tightly.

Suddenly Jack was pulling Leroy off of her and the two of them were thrashing around wildly trying to pin the other one. Tracy pushed off the floor and swam up to the surface, allowing oxygen to flow inside of her.

The blood loss seemed to be too immense and Leroy was trying to fight it. He picked up the axe that Tracy had dropped and got ready to swing it at Jack's head.

"Jack!" Tracy screamed and jumped onto Leroy's back dragging them both back down.

Leroy slumped over under the water and didn't move. Jack stuck out his hand and pulled Tracy up the staircase. Both of them sat there moment, panting and catching their breath. Tracy stood up and took Jack's hand.

"Let's go."

**A/N: So Leroy is like that spider that you try to kill over and over, but just doesn't die. And Lain's finally cracked, it's cool when people go crazy. I guess only a crazy person would say that. Chinchillas r friends not furs! We are back in business because Aqua's no longer grounded! YAY! We will be updating more!**

**R&R!**

**-16aqua and TheEvilTrafficCone OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I think it's a good chapter, but don't wanna give anything away…**

**School's Out For Summer! Finals are over! YEAHHHHH! I'll be updating a lot more!**

**Chapter 15**

Charlie and Lain made their way up through the bottom floors of the Titanic, struggling past doors blocked by furniture and occasionally bodies. They remained quiet, just concentrating on getting through. Lain watched as a small teddy bear floated by and wondered vaguely who it belonged to.

Eventually, they reached the gate that was keeping all the third class passengers from getting to the decks.

"Lain! Charlie!" Tracy cried, running toward them, "Thank God you guys are all right!"

"We hit a few snags making our way up here." Lain replied bitterly.

Jack came up beside Tracy.

"Wait a minute, there's another way we can go. Follow me." He said distractedly, taking Tracy's hand.

Lain and Charlie followed Jack and Tracy down several corridors until they reached another gate. A guard was at the gate.

"Go back down the main stairwell." He told the angry crowd.

"Open the gate." Jack ordered.

"Go back down the main stairwell like I told you." The man replied.

"OPEN IT SON OF A BITCH!" Jack roared shaking the bars angrily.

"Jack!" Charlie said.

Jack turned around and Charlie began pulling a bench off the floor.

"Everybody back up." Tracy and Lain said together pushing the crowd up against the walls.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

Charlie nodded and the two of them drove the bench into the gate. The gate didn't break. They did it again and it came apart. The four friends climbed through the gate.

"You can't come through here!" The guard desperately tried to get them to turn around.

Charlie pushed the guard up against the wall and socked him in the face.

"Bloody idiot." Charlie growled and pulled Lain along with him.

They reached the overcrowded top deck of people.

"We'll never get into a boat now!" Tracy pouted.

"Quit being a pessimist." Lain commented.

Jack pulled Tracy toward the other side of the ship; it turned out only a few people were on the other side. There were lifeboats that were still empty.

"Ok you two on first." Jack commanded lifting Tracy onto the life boat.

Charlie helped Lain onto the lifeboat as well, and just as Jack and Charlie were going to climb on, somebody shouted;

"Hey! There are empty boats over here!"

A huge mob of people began jumping onto the boat, men and women alike. Tracy and Lain were pushed toward the edge of the lifeboat, trying not to fall off.

"Damn it!" Jack yelled.

"We'll catch the next one." Charlie assured Lain who was trying to climb out of the lifeboat.

"No way! Either you come with us or we're getting off." Tracy objected.

Before the men could respond some guards began lowering the boat down towards the water.

"Wait! Don't lower it! There's too much weight!" Lain tried to warn the guards.

As if the ropes were waiting for someone to say that, there was a loud snapping sound and the lifeboat turned on one angle.

"No, no, no!" Charlie yelled.

Tracy and Lain held onto the bow of the lifeboat. Lain tried to reach across onto the deck of the Titanic when the other rope snapped. People slipped out of the boat and fell into the water, but Tracy and Lain were still holding onto the snapped rope, dangling before the cold water. Lain was holding onto the rope and Tracy was holding onto her hand.

"Hang on!" Jack yelled and raced off toward the lower deck. Charlie followed, the two of them running as fast as they could.

"I got you." Lain said to Tracy. "Whatever you do, don't let go of my hand."

Jack and Charlie reached the lower decks, but Tracy and Lain weren't close enough to reach.

"Swing her over here." Jack told Lain.

Lain could barely move her arm, let alone swing another person towards Jack. She started to swing Tracy, but the rope started to unwind again.

"Damn these ropes! What do they make them outa? Grass!" Tracy complained.

"Uh, this isn't working!" Lain pointed out.

Above them, a man reached out and called, "Here let me help you over!" The man managed to grasp Lain's arm and pull them up. They fell onto the deck of the sinking ship and panted heavily.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

Tracy looked up to see who their rescuer was and to her horror it was Cal. He took a gun out from his jacket and pointed it at her chest, "Don't scream, you two are coming down with me."

The two remained silent and slowly made their way down into the water filled lower decks.

Charlie and Jack ran through the halls to meet them, but they halted when they saw Cal with a gun pointed at the two girls.

"Nobody moves, or they get their fricken brains blown out." Cal ordered.

"Why do you care so much about killing us? In case you haven't noticed, we're on a sinking ship." Charlie questioned Cal.

"I just wanna see you posing kids suffer at the end of my gun." Cal sneered, "I'll kill this one first." Cal loaded the gun.

"Don't you touch her you bastard!" Jack threatened.

"You're not in the position to be making threats." Cal was clearly enjoying himself, "Anyway, I suppose your bodies will sink with this ship so I have no worries."

"I hope you rot in hell, Cal!" Tracy derided him.

"Unfortunately, you will be doing the rotting."

Swiftly, Lain tackled their attacker and knocked him to the ground, "Run!"

Cal, surprised, quickly got to his feet and chased after them. The four ran down through the cold ocean waters, franticly trying to evade him. Jack and Tracy were in front fighting and splashing through the water. Bullets whizzed past them and sprayed water everywhere. Cal was a mad man; his once slicked back black hair was tangled and covered his face as he tried to kill the four. His shouts echoed in the empty room.

Abruptly, Lain tripped and felt a heated, searing pain burst into her chest. Suddenly, she could barely hear and her vision blurred. The pain was unbearable; Charlie whirled around and shouted her name.

Lain tried to get up but collapsed, she barely sensed what was going on. Charlie ran back to her as he saw her fall and held her in his arms. Charlie couldn't believe what was happening, Lain was going to be alright, she had to be. Oh God, he thought, please save her. Tracy and Jack watched all of this in horror from a farther distance away. Jack pulled the stunned Tracy away, trying to protect her.

All Charlie knew was that Lain had been gravely injured; thin wisps of blood were spilling into the water. "Lain!" He cried, she looked up at him and barely heard him. A fury raged inside of Charlie, Cal was running over towards him and getting nearer. Almost as if it was meant for him, the gun Lain had was sitting at the bottom of the floor, calling out to be used.

As Cal drew closer, Charlie grabbed the gun and sprung it on him, "Don't move you son of a bitch!" He screamed, letting his pure emotions out.

Cal, startled, stepped back, but still pointed the gun at Charlie.

"You shot her! You bloody creep! My love! Now how does it feel to be the one at the end of a barrel?"

"That's a pity," Cal said smoothly.

"Don't test my patience!" Charlie glared with hatred at Cal, "I should kill you right now for what you've done. You have taken everything away from me! How about it, an eye for an eye?" Charlie could barely keep his voice from cracking.

Cal started to look worried; he glanced back behind him, but remained silent. His eyes drastically widened as he noticed that he was out of ammo for his handgun.

Charlie still held the gun at him, his hands shaking, "I'm not going to sink to your level. Get out of here you soddin bastard!"

Cal quickly ran up the stairs and left Charlie alone, he knelt down by Lain and carried her to a soaked chair. Lain could barely breathe. She struggled to stay alive. Charlie's eyes were wet as he looked into the fading life of his love's eyes.

"Lain, I love you. You'll be all right." He said solemnly.

"Charlie..." Lain spoke weakly, "I love you." She reached out and he took her hand and held it tightly. Lain gazed up at Charlie, the man who she had known for less than a week. Her only regret was that they couldn't spend more time together.

Charlie desperately stroked her hair, he gave her one last kiss and then Lain's shallow breaths subsided and she died.

"Lain…"

Charlie sat and held his love in his arms, and put the gun to his head.

**A/N: Tragedy:( This was a hard decision, but you can blame it on the Romeo and Juliet book I just read. I know u guys are gonna hate me now…but please R & R! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for all the sad reviews about Lain and Charlie's passing. Now Jack and Tracy will be tested, and only 16aqua can decide their fate…**

**Chapter 16**

"Charlie no!" Jack yelled running forward in an attempt to stop Charlie.

Charlie tilted the gun away from his head and stared at Jack.

"Get out of here." He said in a deadly whisper.

Tracy turned away from the scene and plugged her ears. She could still hear the loud bang of the gun being fired and turned around. Lain and Charlie's blood swirled in with the ocean water, uniting the two of them together.

"They're dead." Tracy whispered coming up to Jack's side.

"Come on, let's go."

"We can't just leave them here!" Tracy objected.

"What are we supposed to do? In case you haven't noticed, we're on a sinking ship!" Jack shouted.

Slowly his shoulders relaxed.

"I'm sorry."

He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. There was a sudden shattering of glass and a roar of water splashing inside.

"Let's go!" Jack ordered.

Tracy and Jack ran down the hallways trying to elude the coming water, but ended up being caught in the tide when the power went out. They slammed up against a metal gate.

"Are you frickin' kidding me?" Tracy yelled rattling the bars in anger.

A guard ran by and flew up the stairs.

"Hey! Hey wait! Please help us!" Tracy and Jack cried.

The guard stopped, turned back to run up the stairs, and then turned to open up the gate. The water was flooding up the stairs, threatening to engulf the two of them.

"Hurry up!" Jack begged.

The man's hands were shaking so badly that he suddenly dropped the keys.

"I'm sorry!" The man pleaded and ran out of sight.

"Hey! NO!" Tracy screamed.

Jack dove under the surface and groped around for the keys. Tracy continued to rattle the bars, hoping they would break apart. A light further away flickered on and off giving her some visibility of Jack. He suddenly surfaced keys in hand.

"I got them!" He exclaimed.

"Ok well any day now." Tracy panicked, for the water was already up to her chest.

Jack jammed a key into the lock and jiggled it around.

"Hurry Jack!" Tracy screeched.

The key wouldn't fit and he jammed in another one. The water was going over their heads.

"HURRY JACK!" Tracy managed to scream out one more time before the sea went over her head.

Jack swung the door open and the two of them swam through it and up a flight of stairs.

"Are you ok?" Tracy asked Jack.

"Spectacular." He answered taking her through the rich hallway.

As they finally made it through the slowly tilting ship, Jack and Tracy got to the deck. By now, all hell had broken loose. People were running around in pandemonium. The life boats were long gone, either filled, or laying in splinters, because they were not released correctly.

The only few people that were managing to stay calm were the musicians playing and Captain Smith. Tracy felt bad for them. They alone had the courage to stay with the ship despite all that was going on around them. They seemed to be able to block out everything and only pay attention to their music.

Tracy ran up to Captain Smith, "Excuse me, are there any more lifeboats left?" She asked him.

Captain Smith seemed not to notice her. He stared off into space, deep in thought. Tracy heard him mutter, "She's sinking. Maiden voyage and I couldn't even bring her 'cross the Atlantic."

"Hey! Listen, before this soddin' ship goes down, you should at least stop feeling sorry for yourself and start being proactive!" Tracy yelled, feeling the panic, sadness, and anger in her voice, "You're the freakin' Captain! Start acting like it!"

Captain Smith just looked at her and said absently, "You're right." He walked over to his cabin and shut the door.

Tracy returned to Jack, "We have to get to the front of the ship. It's gonna start going down."

The ship gave another violent surge and was tilting up further.

"No time. We need to get to that rail!" Jack said in a panic, pointing to a railing across from a room.

The two of them ran through the room and Tracy climbed through the window. Before Jack could climb through, the ship went up on a 90 degree angle. Tracy grabbed Jack's arms and laid on her stomach on the side of the wall, hanging on as tightly as she could.

A loud snapping noise came and the ship started to break apart. The stern of the ship smashed down onto the water and then bounced back up like a person jumping on a trampoline.

"Come on Jack!" Tracy begged trying to pull Jack through the window.

Slowly the Titanic started its decent into the north Atlantic. Jack was halfway through the window when he suddenly couldn't move.

"I'm stuck!"

"NO! Pull yourself loose!" Tracy tugged harder on his hands.

Before either or them could get away the Titanic was swallowed up by the cold ocean.

**A/N: OHHH! CLIFFHANGER! What's going to happen? Huh, huh?**

**R&R! TheEvilTrafficCone would like to have a memorial for all the musicians who stayed on the ship as the Titanic sank. THEY ARE THE TRUE HEROS. God bless them. Also, I don't know if Captain Smith really acted like that, but in the movie I hated how he didn't do anything well.**

**-16aqua and TheEvilTrafficCone Out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: ok so we didn't get a lot of reviews for chapter 15, and we would please like if you reviewers well, reviewed the chapters. Please! Thank you.**

The water was as cold as Jack had spoke of earlier, it was like you had stood in a freezer for five hours. Tracy tried to ignore the cold and concentrated on freeing Jack from the suction. The ship was pulling her down with Jack, who was still stuck in the window.

Jack abruptly pushed her away from him, trying to push her away from the suction of the ship. But she wasn't having it. Tracy pressed her feet up against the wall of the ship and tugged harder on Jack's hands.

Tracy was beginning to feel lightheaded, and it became harder and harder for her to try and pull Jack loose. He pushed her harder and suddenly she was at the surface, panting and gasping in air. 1,500 people were screaming all around her, each panicking and crying out for help from the boats that were floating safely nearby.

"Jack! Jack!" Tracy cried out.

A manic person grabbed her legs from underneath her and tugged hard, dragging her under. The woman was trying to get away from the suction of the ship and grabbed Tracy's legs in a vain attempt at freedom.

Tracy twisted, trying to escape the woman's grasp, but the woman was trying to push Tracy down and pull herself up. Tracy moved her arms, hoping to transport the two of them up to the surface.

Tracy felt her fight become weak and the surface began to vanish. The woman hanging onto her legs began to loosen her grip. Tracy relaxed, realizing that she would be seeing Lain and Charlie again, but most importantly, she and Jack would be together.

Hands were outstretched and hauling her up towards the light.

"Tracy! Tracy! Come on focus!" Jack was yelling to her.

"Jack! You're alive!" She exclaimed.

"I need you to swim, swim with me Tracy!"

Tracy swam with Jack toward a big, floating piece of wreckage. Jack pushed Tracy onto it, freeing her from the water's deadly grasp.

"J…Jack? G…get o…on…" Tracy said through chattering teeth.

Jack made a move to get on, but the wreckage wouldn't stay afloat.

"I…c…can't." He shivered.

Jack grabbed Tracy's hands and held onto them, trying to spread as much warmth as he could.

"T…the b…boats are c…coming b…back for u…us." He assured her.

"J…Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"It's getting quiet."

The cold became more and more immense, causing the two of them more pain than possibly imaginable.

"I…love you." Tracy whispered to Jack.

He was silent for a minute, slowly tilting his head up so they would be eye level.

"Tracy, d…don't do that. L…listen to m…me. B…bad t…things like th…these happen. P…people d…die. I n…need you to k…know that I…love you. D…don't look b..back. Just gotta m…move foreword."

Jack fell silent, kissing Tracy's hand before he lowered his head onto the wreckage. His breath came in short gasps, as though he was straining to fight the cold that was enveloping his entire body.

"Jack. D…don't leave m…me." Tracy begged.

"…………………………………………………" Jack was completely silent.

"Jack? J…Jack?" Tracy cried, tugging gently on Jack's lifeless hand.

Tracy allowed the warm tears drip down her frozen cheeks. Everyone she cared about was dead, each taken away by the frozen North Atlantic. Tracy lay there thinking of all that had happened to her. Of all the friends she had made and most of all, Jack. Now, she thought, it all didn't matter. They were gone, claimed by the ocean and rested at the bottom of the Atlantic. Tracy looked up at the stars and a tear slid down her cheek. She closed her eyes and concentrated deeply.

"Stop, stop my heart, for it has already been broken." She whispered. Tracy could here her heart beat deeply within herself and her lungs breathing in and out. As she lay there on the wreckage, her heart began to slow. Beat…Beat…….Beat…………….Beat…………………………………….

Her breathing subsided and Tracy Kash died her hands tightly holding Jack Dawson's.

**A/N: Ok so there will be an epilogue after this chapter, but then the story will be finished. Please R&R this chapter and the epilogue! Ha we killed them off it's a tragedy. When we started writing this we planned to kill them all off, and it worked! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Okay, okay we're sorry, but it's just a story.**

**-16aqua and TheEvilTrafficCone OUT!**

**P.S: We are actually making a sequel, and the characters are actually all alive. So don't be sad ok?**

**P.P.S: Just kidding.**


	18. Epilogue

**A/N: We thank all of you faithful reviewers for reading our story and all. This is it. The last chapter. It's sad and happy…sorta.**

**Epilogue**

For me, the Titanic symbolized a way to escape the old, smothering world around me. To run away from the people who didn't understand me. Many on board the Titanic wanted a new life. We all expected to leave our pasts behind and find a new and brighter future in America. How ironic that most of us never got there.

Now that I look back, I realize that the four of us had such a small chance to live. We all perished along side more that 1,500 others. I was the first to go. How funny that on a slowly sinking ship, I would be murdered. It doesn't bother me anymore though. Nothing from that world still encumbers us.

Charlie left second. His heart was shattered when I died, and with all the pressing grief and terror, he could not imagine a life without me. He was a man who acted with his emotions, not always thinking things through, but I loved him anyway. Charlie fled from sorrow and killed himself, to be with me…we both never witnessed the horrendous scene of the largest ocean liner being dragged beneath the Atlantic. I still wonder that if I hadn't died, would we have made it out alive, and see the shining beacon of hope, the Statue of Liberty?

Jack, the man Tracy fell so hard in love with. Jack, a man of great principals and courage departed next. The gripping cold ripped his youthful life away. His will to live was strong, but like all of us, he couldn't cheat death. Something unpreventable like this, but yet he still managed to give hope to others. All Jack wanted was to return back to his home, sadly, now he rests in the cold ocean with hundreds more.

Tracy, my good friend was the last to die. It must have been the loneliest death of all. She unaccompanied had to see each of her friends slowly die in front of her.After all that, lying on a piece of wreckage, floating in a sea of death and cold blackness she just couldn't go on. Gradually her heart slowed and her breath grew faint. Tracy willed herself to die, because she had nothing to live for. One minute she was a vessel filled with exuberant life, the next she was empty and cold.

The only ones to witness all the death that night were the stars, looking on above, fastened tightly to their black backdrop. They looked on at all of us. To many, they were the last sight that our human eyes perceived. The stars were wise and understanding, yet indifferent. They were solace to those floating in the water right before death; because we all knew we would be joining them soon.

On April 14, 1912, the grandest ship ever made sunk on her maiden voyage. Some could say that it never really mattered if the propellers were 23 feet across or that there was one of the first ever seen swimming pools built into it. But one thing is for sure. The Titanic's name will always be remembered as something great and something terrible. Despite its large size and impressive features, still it was no match for the destructive elements on Earth, proving that man cannot claim to be master of his surroundings, not yet.

But all of us, we are not sad or angry that this calamity happened. Now we rest in another place where we can watch over and inspire others. Most of all, we are together.

**A/N: Ok so thanks for reading and reviewing our story. Maybe in the future the two of us will do this again. So long, and thanks for all the fish!**

**-16aqua and TheEvilTrafficCone say: Chinchilla's r friends, not furs.**

**Bye ya'll:)**


End file.
